Angel from Hell
by juebrainmiku
Summary: I'm Dawn Berlitz. I'm the only Angel known to survive in Hell. And one day I made a stupid mistake and fell in love. With the leader of the angels so basically, I'm fucked.
1. Chapter 1

Angel from Hell

 **Hey guys! I just read an awesome fanfic with demons and angels and whatnot. So, I decided to make one of IkariShipping! Tada! Basically, as you can tell the title's kind of weird. What do I mean by Angel from Hell? I want to sort it out before you begin reading cos it's kinda important. Usually Angels are from heaven and Demons are from Hell but here's the twist. This Angel was raised by a demon. Surprise! How can an Angel survive in Hell and who raised him or her is unknown until later on. Enjoy!**

Dawn's POV

I need a new toy. I'm tired of playing with the people of earth I need something to do. Killing isn't enough to satisfy my thirst anymore.

A voice interrupted my thoughts. It was mummy's voice.

"Honey? Are you coming with us to the meeting? The "Angels" want something. Again. For the fifth time this week."

"Mummy, tell them I don't want to go back. They abandoned me. You helped me back up. I'm proud of my black wings."

"We know sweetie, but she won't back off. We need you to go to finish her off."

Hearing that I perked up. "Finish her? How?"

Grinning I saw mummy hold a soul sealer in her hand. "We're shutting her up, honey."

"Oh, you didn't." Finally, a solution to shut the bitch up.

"Oh yes, I did. So how about coming with us to the meeting now?"

Smirking and grabbing my bag I replied, "Why wouldn't I go?"

Hearing that my father looked up from his book and said, "Atta girl."

_Link break/Time warp_

-At the meeting a.k.a Angel & Demon court-

"The meeting commences, NOW!" A mallet was slammed onto the table. That red-head has anger issues I'm sure.

"She should come back to us!" yelled Johanna, my "biological" mother.

"I will not! Johanna, you are NOT my mother! And never will be! Iris is my mother! You were the one who threw me through the portal! Angels have a photographic memory you know! I may not be an Angel of legacy but I am the Angel from Hell. And you cannot stop me, Johanna. I have had enough of you."

Shocked at my own words, I hid it with a smirk and released the soul sealer on her. Bitch deserved it.

Gasps could be heard around the court and Johanna screamed one last time as her soul went right into my bottle. I started setting the timer for 50 years.

Clearing my throat, I said, "Well, we'll be off. Just because my father was a demon doesn't mean she had to throw me out. Here catch this, red."

Throwing the bottle to the anger issues girl she caught it like a pro. Grinning at her I said, "Nice catch. Release her when the timer ends. I expect no more interruptions. I've got a toy to find and if you annoy me once more, one of you pretty angel boys become my toy. Understood?"

The angel court nodded their heads in fear of me.

"Good. I'll be leaving now." Turning my back on them I walked towards the door. Then out of what seemed like nowhere, a sword was drawn across my neck. A guardian angel.

"I don't think you'll be leaving until you reverse the timer. Johanna is important to the Angels. You are the only member left of the legacy line. Either you release her or die." His voice was like velvet on my skin. I think I'll take him as the toy.

Spinning around and kneeing him where the sun doesn't shine, I froze him with an unspoken spell. "I warned you. I'll be off now. Don't try to bring me back. Toddles!"

Dragging the boy with me I finally left the court with my parents trailing behind me.

"Well that was a successful day wasn't?" I could hear the smirk in my father's voice.

"It was quick too. I'm going back to my place to tame the boy. I'll see you guys next week for dinner?" I hope they take the hint and leave me with him. I have urges to satisfy.

"Sure thing. See you next week! Take care of yourself and if the boy is any trouble come to us okay?"

Smiling back at them I opened the portal back to my house and shouted a goodbye and stepped into the light.

Arriving with a loud pop and landing on my porch, I could hear Rayne barking in happiness. Another sound was a loud thud behind I spun looking for the intruder. Turns out it was the boy. I never actually got a look at him. Unfreezing him and taking his weapons off him, I saw him regaining consciousness even though he never fell asleep or anything. Guess I was a little harsh with my spell.

Looking at him I noticed he was kinda hot. Nice soft looking purple hair, onyx eyes that stared into my soul and handsome face and body. I'm going to have fun with this one.

"Where the hell am I. Tell me now before I kill you." Funny how he doesn't realise I stole his weapons. Boys, so dense and idiotic.

"Go ahead pretty boy." Smirking at him I saw him reach for his "secret weapon" area. Haha idoit, who doesn't use a spare, I'm a warrior I would know.

"Where are my sword and knives, demon tell me now." Aww so demanding. He's so cute.

"Now, now, we're in Hell now. My territory, I could chuck you out and leave you to the harpies you know."

I saw his eyes widen a little with the mention of the harpies. They're almost as vicious as demons but they don't get a big share of the food in this world. The demons are on top of the food chain so they take whatever they can.

"Aww, don't be scared. You'll be alive for the next few months. That is if you can treat a girl right." I winked at him only to get a scowl back.

Growling at me he asked me, "What do you mean, demon."

Can't he get a hint. Sighing I explained to him in a parental voice, "Now you serve me. In romantic and formal ways. Unlike you I don't have a mate. And I won't be able to get one because no one want's a demonic angel, do they? Now you'll keep my urges and feelings in check. What I mean by formally, means I'll be your mistress in a way. You'll help me with my life and help me remember things and maybe cook and clean when I'm lazy. That's just about it."

Opening the door while I said that, I grabbed his hand and lead him to my living room and plunked down on the couch patting the spot next to me.

"Come on, sit." Following my order, he sat. Obedient already huh.

"What if I disobey you…." Thinking about punishments already. Quick-witted I see. I knew he was going to be a good boy toy.

"Want to see my dungeon? It'll clear things up fast enough. Now I want to know your name. I don't want to wait any longer so let's make the introduction quick. I'm Dawn Berlitz, the only Angel known to survive in Hell. And you are?"

Smirking at me he moved his bangs out of his deep eyes he said, "I'm Paul Shinji, warrior angel and the future leader of the Angels." Oh, shit.

 **And that's the end of the first chapter of Angel from Hell! Yay! I spent 2 days on this and I feel like it's going to be a great story. Please no flames and if you're going to yell at me for copying someone or something please don't. I thought up of this myself. Thank you and I don't own Pokémon XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 Angel from Hell**

 **I'm back with yet another chapter yay! I left off with quite a cliff-hanger, didn't I? I can't wait to start the romance between Paul and Dawn. I know Dawn's personality so far is a little weird and out of character but soon you'll see the good old dawn. Anyways I don't own Pokémon and enjoy!**

 _From last time:_

 _Smirking at me he moved his bangs out of his deep eyes he said, "I'm Paul Shinji, warrior angel and the future leader of the Angels." Oh, shit._

"Wow you're a dirty mouthed one." I cocked my head to the side and said, "Did I say it out loud?"

Snorting at me, he replied, "Well duh. Anyways I'm going back to Heaven."

Oh boy, every single time they think they can overpower me. "You may be a warrior angel but now you're my slave."

The confidence radiating off him was a strange aura. "Why so confident Paul? You have nowhere to go."

He smiled at me and said, "I have wings."

Pathetic. I clicked my fingers and Rayne sped to the living room and bit Paul's wings weak point, the feathery tips.

"SHIT. That hurts like hell!" Groaning and moaning he sat back on his chair clutching his wings.

"Heal." With that one word Rayne detached from his wings and magic swirled around Paul's wings and healed him.

Growling at me I heard him say, "What the hell was that animal?" Did he just call Rayne an animal?

Narrowing my eyes at him, "That thing is my pet, Rayne. She's a hellhound. One of the most dangerous species ever to exist. Ring a bell?"

Shock was written over his face. "You tamed a hellhound? I thought they hated demons and angels and attacked on sight?"

"Rayne, come sit. She's tame because I'm awesome." I don't want him to know the truth. I know he'll try to kill her.

"That's not the real reason. I know you're hiding the truth."

I sneered at him and asked, "Why should I trust you? I know you Angels are bastards. You killed Rayne's pack just because they were near the border! They were looking for food to feed their young! Rayne wouldn't have survived without me! I saved her life, and you? You freaking angels hurt her." Rayne whimpered at the sound of my anger. I was seething by now. I was prepared to murder Paul no matter how much I needed him right now.

"You're cute when you're mad you know?" With that I flung him against the room and pinned him on the wall.

"You're lucky I'm desperate right now." I growled out. He smirked at back at me and whispered, "And you're quite the catch." With that he slammed his lips onto mine.

_Let's leave them to their make out session okie? _

Sipping my cup of tea, I balanced a feather and stone on my feet while slicing apples to pieces with a spell. Paul watched me intently and his gaze was amused. He still looked dishevelled from our fun.

'Is this your way of training? It seems pretty mediocre to me if you ask.' I raised an eyebrow at him and placed my cup back onto the saucer and made the feather and stone burst into flames. The apples fell to the plate perfectly ordered and I grabbed one. Biting into it, I finished chewing the piece and replied, 'This is my relaxation time, not training. If I was training I wouldn't even be here. I would be at Tartarus fighting.'

He had the nerve to smirk at me and said, 'I don't think you could even beat me at sparring.'

I smirked back and clicked my fingers. Immediately the house disappeared and we appeared into an arena.

'You wanna spar then pretty boy?' I grinned at him while changing into my jumpsuit. (WITH MAGIC, ALL U PERVS NOT IN FRONT OF PAUL)

His face was clearly confused as he bent down and touched the ground.

'It's obsidian. You angels have no access to it since it's from hell.' I told him as I gave him a bottle and jumpsuit. 'Go to the change room, exit number 3. I'll meet you back here when you're ready kay?'

He grunted and nodded. I sighed, did I really have to pick the hardest one to tame.

~Paul's P.O.V~

I stalked off to the changeroom. I still can't believe that an Angel, could bring me over here. My father will kill me when he finds out I'm in relationship with an Angel from Hell. Even if I was forced. Though Dawn's gorgeous sapphire blue eyes and silky hair do interest me and she is quite beautiful. I've heard rumours of her but I never thought she'd be this good. I better get changed so I can beat her at sparring. I smirked unconsciously, No one has ever beat me at sparring before.

Walking towards the spot where Dawn stood, I saw she was stretching. She flexed her leg vertically up towards the air and reached for her toes. She noticed me out of her eye and winked at me. I rolled my eyes at her and asked, 'So are we going to spar or you're just going to do yoga all day.'

'It's gymnastics, stupid.' She shot back at me with a smirk on her lips. I smirked right back and paces towards her. 'I take it that we'll start?'

Without a warning, she came close to my face and I could feel her hot breath on my neck and she giggled then grabbed my shoulder and threw me over her shoulders. Hitting the obsidian floor is something I don't want to do again, so muttering a quick spell I healed and stood up and hit her right in the jaw. She didn't even flinch and kicked me in the nuts. Grabbing my balls I looked into her eyes and flipped. Her eyes slitted and she moved to grab my foot that was flying towards her face, I kneed her stomach and sat on top of her fallen body.

'I won.' I exclaimed loudly.

She sighed, slipping out of my grasp and said, 'You fell towards the floor too you know? You're lucky your reaction time is fast and you can use strong spells. You would have been unconscious if I actually slammed my foot on your head. Which of course I didn't do because I need your head not fractured.'

I thought for a split second and realised she was actually merciful and thoughtful. A grumble from my stomach cut my thoughts and I grinned awkwardly at Dawn. She smiled, genuinely and it lit up the whole arena. If she wasn't from Hell and evil, maybe I'd even have a shot of having her as mine.

Her voice sounded angelic as she laughed and told me, 'Let's go back to the house and have dinner. It's almost time for a shower anyway.'

She clicked her fingers together and we appeared back to the house with Rayne barrelling towards Dawn. Dawn open her arms wide and hugged Rayne. I smiled at the sight and looked around noticed Dawn's house was like my mother's. Homely, colourful and aesthetic. I looked back at her rolling on the floor with Rayne and thought, maybe it's better here then in Heaven.

 **And CUT! Paul's thinking bout staying with Dawn. I'm going to go look for photos for Dawn's house and maybe post the next chapter tomorrow. Hopefully I can get some good inspiration for it! Anyways thank you for reading this chapter and sorry for the wait . Love ya'll!**


End file.
